Sights
by MyelleWhite
Summary: Last chapter! Thanks to AnziaC, who gave me the idea for the ending! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I went on vacation for most of July and now I'm waaaaay behind in my line of fics. I have about twenty that I wrote on vacation, most of which are part of a series that I'll put up in a few months. I still need to perfect it. So, there's something to look forward to if you're a fan of my work. Well, here's the first of many stories I have lined up for you… enjoy

_-Myelle._

Olivia looked out her front window for what must have been the thousandth time that night. It was approximately four in the morning. She relied on caffeine pills and coffee to keep her awake.

Although she knew it was nearly impossible, she watched as Peter paced outside her house. He had appeared and re-appeared for hours now, even though the real Peter was at the lab, working late.

This strange sight reminded her, though she'd rather not remember, about John. John was dead and she had loved him, two things that the two men didn't have in common. She didn't love Peter, though she cared about him and she knew, or thought she did that Peter was safe at the lab, or even back at his apartment.

Considering the time, she guessed he was asleep now anyways.

But the man outside looked so much like him, except he had a scar on the right side of his face, as Nick Lane did.

Olivia took one more glance out the window before deciding to go talk to Peter, or whoever this was.

"Hey!" She called to him, once she was outside. "Peter?"

He didn't answer.

Olivia rushed back into her apartment to call the apartment. Walter answered and she asked if Peter was there. When Walter said no, her heart sped up and she began to worry for Peter, wherever he was. The only other place she could call was the lab.

She quickly dialed his cell and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" he said.

"Peter, hi, it's Olivia."

"I know…are you o-"

"Don't even ask." She said quickly, cutting him off.

"Okay, I was just worried, that's all. Well, how are you, then?"

"Fine. Uh, are _you _okay?"

"How come I can't ever worry about you when you go missing or abducted or anything but you're allowed to worry about me?"

"That's not important. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Honestly…I'm looking out my window, waiting for you to appear again because I _know _I'm not crazy."

Peter was silent before saying, with determination. "This is _bullshit_ that I'm not allowed to worry about you, I'm coming over. If you're not there when I get there, I'm sending out a search. Don't try anything funny."

Okay, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I still have no ending for this one so if you'd like to help me out, send me a message and I'll send you the basic plot so you can help me write an ending. Thanks in advance for those who'd like to help.

_-Myelle_

_P.S.-expect a new chapter tomorrow! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Everyone! As promised, the next chapter to "Sights." Please review because it gives me motivation to write, also if you have any suggestions as to what should happen next, tell me! I'm always rewriting chapters anyways!_

_-Myelle_

Peter knocked on Olivia's door, hoping she'd be there. He had told her truthfully that if she wasn't there, he'd send out a search for her. When he had arrived, all the lights were turned out. Peter began knocking at her door, more fanatically.

"Olivia! Open the door!"

She opened it immediately and invited him in. They stood in her doorway, staring at each other silently until she started to walk into the living room. Peter followed close behind her and sat on the chair beside the couch where Olivia was now seated.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Olivia, you need to tell me what's wrong. You've been holding out on Walter and I. You swore that you were never even _near _cortexiphan and now you tell us, in our apartment, that you were _treated _ with it!What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still see John?" he asked cautiously.

"No."she said. Peter started at her, nodding for her to continue. "I see you."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do."

Olivia looked at him, questioningly. He got up off the chair and stood over her.

"You are going to go get changed, first of all. Honestly, I'm in pajama pants, you're in a pant suit. You must have something more comfy to wear than that. Secondly, we're going to go see Walter. He'll know what's wrong."

"I don't want to go back in the tank."

"Do you think I'd honestly put you back in there? You know how much that freaks me out. Come on, let's go."

Olivia got up and ran upstairs to change into sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. Peter helped her into her coat and they left for his apartment.

When they arrived, Peter called out to Walter who appeared in his pajamas and a robe. He looked to Olivia and then to Peter.

"Son, did you go out like that?"

"Well, I changed at the lab and Olivia called. I kind of left in a hurry. We need your help Walter."

They sat down together on the couch, facing Walter who preferred to sit on the edge of the bed. He asked them what the problem was and Peter explained everything, which Olivia was grateful for. She didn't really feel like talking.

She hated how it was always her, never Peter who saw the strange dead people and hallucinations, why it was always her who was dosed with the illegal drug...or maybe Peter was too....

Walter's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Olivia, was it Peter? It wasn't, wasn't it. It was only someone who looked like Peter, wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know exactly what's going on..."

_Tell me what you think and, again, I there are any suggestions, please let me know in a review or personal message._

_-Myelle_

_P.S.-one more chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! It's been so long since updated. I hope it makes sense! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to AnziaC who helped me with the ending!

"I know exactly what's going on."

"What?"

"Okay, now, I know this will sound impossible, but hear me out. That means you son! No sarcastic comments about my work or previous experiments."

"Deal." Olivia and Peter said in unison.

"A long time ago, Peter got sick with a disease that I could not cure. I tried everything. You even saw that contraption that Mr. Jone's traveled in. That was supposed to bring me to the man who had cured the disease, but died before he could test it. Peter, hear me out, you past away."

"What!" Peter said. Olivia put a hand on his arm, continuing to watch Walter, who was now pacing around the room.

"You died and there was nothing I could do about it…until, for my own selfish reasons, I found a portal to the alternate universe. There, you were not dead so I simply went there myself and 'switched' you with the alternate you. I'm sorry, Peter. But, good news."

"Only you could find good news in this…"

"The real you started to get better in the other world. It was a miracle! You somehow were able to come back to life and get over your disease. I often have thought about taking you back. All through your life I pondered it, but I was afraid that if I switched you again, my son would get sick, and die again."

"Walter? Is this…the truth? Are you making this up?" Olivia asked. Peter was staring at the floor and staying completely still with the same blank expression. She could only imagine what was going on inside his head right now.

"No, Agent Dunham. I wish I were lying, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"So, I'm not seeing the real Peter? I'm seeing alternate Peter?"

"Well, right now, you're holding alternate Peter's hand." She looked down, he was right. She had taken hold of Peter's hand. " You are somehow traveling between worlds, Olivia. You are seeing my son, the real Peter Bishop. The one who died. I wish I could help you, but that may involve the tank, which is simply out of the question. It will go away. I promise you. For the time being, if you see him again, don't mention anything to him."

"So, what do we do, Walter? Do we just go on as if nothing happened?"

"Absolutely not. I'm sorry if you don't agree with me Agent Dunham, but I do believe that now it's up to Peter."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes. If you prefer to stay here, you can stay. However, if you wish to return, I can take you." Walter was sobbing through his words. He truly loved his son, but he also loved this Peter. In fact, he loved him more than he did his real son. If needed, though, he'd have to trade them again.

"Olivia?" Peter asked. She squeezed his hand. Walter grabbed the other hand and did the same. Olivia took Walter's other hand and held it tightly in her own. They were a family in that moment. The father and two broken children.

"You can do whatever you want, Peter. Don't base the decision on us. Even in the other world, we'll still be there." Olivia said.

"I don't even have to think about it. I can't leave you guys. Not just for you, but for me. If I didn't have Walter, I'd have no one who understands 'science' talk. And Olivia…" he turned to look at her. " I'd have no one to keep me sane and no one to protect or no one to protect me. We all need each other."

He tried to talk in his _sensible_ voice, the one he uses when trying to talk Olivia out of going somewhere alone, but Olivia and Walter could tell he was stressed.

"I'm not going anywhere. And…. since none of us are going to get any sleep tonight after this drama show, who wants a movie? And maybe a drink?"

"Sounds great"

"That's a wonderful idea, son…. can I still call you that?"

"Of course, dad."

Walter beamed at him at turned to Olivia who smiled at him as well.

It was good to have the secrets out of the way, although Olivia was certain she'd come across more in her time with Walter. But, for now she'd forget it. She got up off the couch and joined the argument over what movie to watch.

Tonight would be a good night after all.

So, sorry if it seems like it goes on forever or it's not structured right, or there's spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the ending anyways.

_REVIEW please! It makes my happy…and so do Josh Jackson's funny comments, but reviews are great for now! Thank you again to AnziaC, hope I spelt your name right. Seriously people she's a genius! Thanks for the reviews so far and look for my new story called "Shapeshifter" _


End file.
